


Sweet Tea and Sunsets

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: An impulsive drive out of the city lands Sylvain in front of Fraldarius Estates. A brief encounter he experiences there sets him on a path towards peace and happiness he'd never dreamed could be his.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sweet Tea and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatteringmyashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/gifts).



> This fic is the prize for my 100 follower giveaway! Huge thanks to [@ashes8012](https://mobile.twitter.com/ashes8012) for giving me a city boy Sylvain x horse girl Felix, hallmark movie-esque prompt to work on. I hope you love it!

Sylvain relented to his exhaustion, pulling off the road to park his car next to a faded blue fence. His gas tank was nearly empty. There were about 100 miles between him and his father, who was no doubt seething. Flopping back into his seat, Sylvain looked out at the grassy field on the other side of the fence. The open space and clear sky felt like it was recharging him, breathing new life into his weary heart.

As he stared, Sylvain noticed an oddly shaped figure approaching from across the field. Squinting, he realized it was someone riding a horse. They were riding straight towards him, and it was then Sylvain noticed a sign a few yards up the fence, with  _ Fraldarius Estates _ in chipped white paint on a faded blue background that matched the fence.

Sylvain sighed and rolled down his window as the person grew close. It was a man who looked about Sylvain’s age, sitting on an exceptionally stocky palomino. The man had long navy hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck, stuffed under a helmet that cast shadows over his pale face. Mustering up a smile, Sylvain set a hand on the stick, ready to speed off again in his hand-me-down BMW.

“What brings you out here?” The man’s voice is deep and rough, but not aggressive, a contrast to his somewhat boyish looks.

“Sorry, I just got lost. I’ll get out of your hair now. Uh, have a good day.” Sylvain shook his head at how scattered he sounded, but there was nothing he could do to help it that he hadn’t already tried.

“If you’re lost, I can give you directions?”

“That’s alright, I’m just turning back.” Sylvain puts his car and drive and starts rolling away, trying to ignore the skeptical look glaring in his mirrors.

Driving home, the image of the stranger and their horse clung stubbornly to Sylvain’s mind. Even the fear of facing his father after storming out couldn’t compete. The moment pulled Sylvain back to his childhood, when he’d had a pony courtesy of his mother. A rude little creature, but to date one of the few true friends Sylvain recalled having.

The relationship had been short-lived, the pony sold without remorse by his father after the first time it threw Sylvain. Still, the impression had been deep. Even after they moved deeper into the city, Sylvain never forgot the joy of trips out to the barn.

The trip he’d made here was farther, but it made his chest ache with fullness and warmth all the same. He should have done more to chat with whoever had approached him. Sighing and shaking his head, Sylvain turned up the radio to drown out the what if’s his brain churned out.

* * *

Sylvain attacked the backspace on his phone, clearing out several items from the shopping list in his notes that he’d forgotten to remove. He only had a few things left to grab before he could head home and get started on dinner. He couldn’t wait to get out after being trapped at the store for an endless day of work, his fingers aching from bagging groceries.

Eyes glued to his screen, Sylvain whirled around and started walking down the aisle. The store was so dead at this hour, he never had an issue with marching around. Just his luck that three steps later, he ran right into someone.

“Hey! Watch where you’re–oh. Hi.”

The somewhat familiar voice yanked Sylvain’s gaze up. He filled to the brim with embarrassment when he realized it was the guy from that farm he’d stopped at a few days ago. His gray quarter zip and breeches stuck out like a sore thumb against the skinny jeans and graphic tees throughout the store. Sylvain shoved his phone into a pocket and held his hand out.

“Hi, I’m sorry about the other day. The name’s Sylvain.”

“Felix.” A rough hand clamped onto Sylvain’s, giving it a few brusque shakes before withdrawing. “It’s fine. People stop by a lot.”

“Oh. Well, I was just out driving to clear my head and needed a break.” Sylvain shrugged, fighting to maintain a level head despite how awkward this was.

Felix turned away briefly to grab a can of soup before answering. “Fair enough.”

In the silence that followed, Sylvain let go of a heavy sigh. He’d been debating going back again to have some space, but he didn’t want to weird out whoever lived out there. Then again, this entire interaction was already so strange. What did he have to lose by asking to drive by again?

“Can I come out again sometime? I don’t know what it was, but… I felt better. After sitting by the field, I mean.” Sylvain rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling like a jackass for his behavior.

Sylvain violently suppressed the flutter in his chest when the corners of Felix’s mouth twitched into a tiny smile. “Sure, just come through the front gate next time.”

With that, Felix turned and walked away. The wheels of his shopping cart squealed in protest, drowning out Sylvain’s chuckle. Before he could properly question what he was getting himself into, the buzz of an incoming text snapped him back to reality.

* * *

Sylvain was, for the ninth day in a row, perched on a metal fence deep in Fraldarius Estates. He watched Felix working one of his many prospect horses, riding steadily around the arena perimeter. The young bay was excitable, but Felix kept his cool through every hop and head toss. Sylvain wished he had even half the level head of Felix.

The book Sylvain had brought to entertain himself with was buried deep in his bag, his attention gravitated towards Felix. By now, Sylvain was well aware of his growing crush on Felix. He’d gotten tiny flashes of reciprocation, but not quite enough to take action.

“We’re about to start jumping. I’d hate for you to get those nice slacks dusty.” Felix halted his horse a few feet away from Sylvain, smirking.

Sylvain shrugged. “Sorry, I forgot my cowboy boots today,” Sylvain taunted.

Felix scoffed, turning his horse to walk away. “Paddock boots.”

Sylvain just laughed, shifting to adjust on the fence and pull his legs in closer. Felix had asked him to be just a little noisy today, to help his horse adjust to having an audience. After every fence, Sylvain offered soft cheers or claps. Nothing so intense as to endanger Felix, but enough to test the horse.

With his little mission to keep him busy, Sylvain felt like Felix’s ride was over in a flash. As they walked back to the stables, Sylvain eyed Felix. His breeches were smeared with dark brown on the knees, residue from his oiled saddle clinging to the rough fabric patches. His boots were caked in mud, wrinkled from months of heavy use. When Sylvain’s eyes returned to Felix’s face, the gaze was returned. Sylvain couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease his newest companion.

“Just once, it would be cool to see you wearing something other than riding gear.”

“Only if you wear something appropriate to get on a horse.”

Sylvain brightened up, ready to take a chance. “How about we meet up for lunch sometime and swap outfits?”

Felix scoffed, but with an edge of playfulness and amusement. “Later, when the show season is over.”

Sylvain conceded, satisfied with the response. “It’s a deal.”

* * *

A month had gone by in record time, as far as Sylvain was concerned. It was an almost daily ritual for him to drive out for Felix’s evening rides. His days working at the grocery store felt shorter with something to look forward to. Even the drive felt condensed. As the last few notes of one of Felix’s favorite country songs played, Sylvain pulled through the Fraldarius Estates gates and parked in his usual spot.

He was later than normal, so Felix was already out in the arena. He was on a paint horse today, splotched with brown and white and sporting blue eyes. She was one of Sylvain’s favorites, a flashy mare named Diamandis that Felix had described as “old reliable.” Felix even suggested she’d be the horse to ride, if Sylvain ever wanted to try.

Walking towards the arena, Sylvain stepped on a sizable twig about a yard away from the fence. The snap was louder than he’d expected, making him jump, and Diamandis reacted in her own way. Stopping hard and ducking to the side, she slipped right out from under Felix. She continued to race away, her typically unflappable mind panicked by the unexpected noise.

“Damn it, are you okay?” Sylvain speed-walked over and ducked through the fence, pulling Felix towards the edge to give Diamandis room to run.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Felix sighed, sitting up and looking at Diamandis. “She’s hard to calm down when she’s upset.”

Sylvain hummed his acknowledgment. Felix stayed down, rubbing the hip he’d slammed down on. Sylvain decided he’d help how he could. Stepping away, Sylvain tried to hold his arms up and coo soothing nonsense at Diamandis. He expected nothing, but the mare eyed him from a distance, stopping to catch her breath.

Sylvain stayed put and spoke softly, letting Diamandis decide what she would do. “It’s okay, it’s just me. Just me, visiting Felix. Sorry I spooked you.”

Diamandis shook her head but let it hang down by her chest. She began to walk towards Sylvain. Smiling, Sylvain made gentle movements to meet her in the middle. Grabbing her reins, Sylvain led her to where Felix stood and watched with an unreadable expression.

Finally, Felix’s face broke out in a smile. Sylvain softened as well, handing Diamandis over. Their fingers brushed as they passed the leather between them, and Sylvain felt a faint blush sweep over his cheeks. He turned to pat Diamandis’ neck to calm himself.

“You handled that well, Sylvain. You have good horse sense.” Felix was already walking away with Diamandis beside him, but Sylvain could hear his smile.

Finally allowing the flutter in his chest to linger, Sylvain trailed behind Felix and Diamandis with a grin on his face and hope in his heart.

* * *

Sylvain felt like he was dying. Five days of late shifts, per his father’s demands. The bastard couldn’t stand letting Sylvain have his evenings to himself, so he demanded the store manager change Sylvain’s shifts. His days went from blurry days of work and blissful evenings with Felix to mornings of grueling classwork and evenings of bagging groceries. He felt like he’d tasted heaven, only to be thrown down into hell. It had only been five days.

In those five days, Sylvain felt himself falling apart. The streets he used to wander down, the places he found comfort in skyscrapers and concrete, felt suffocating. The clothes he was expected to wear constricted like an unwanted second skin, all parading around with no meaning or use to them. Then again, maybe his clothes were just reflecting his mental condition.

Perhaps all of those reasons added up to explain why Sylvain broke down in tears when he saw Felix walk into the store.

Felix didn’t walk into the aisles or grab a cart. Instead, he hustled in Sylvain’s direction. Sylvain walked away from his station, ignoring the confusion of his coworkers. Peeling his apron off, Sylvain tossed it on the floor as he tugged Felix into a hug. Felix must have sensed the distress, returning the gesture without fuss.

“Let’s go,” Felix demanded, grabbing Sylvain’s hand to tug him outside.

Sylvain followed without hesitation. He could hear his manager calling for him, but Sylvain didn’t have it in him to pretend he cared. All he was concerned with was Felix’s hand in his and the feeling of escaping whatever pit he had fallen into.

“Thank you.”

Sylvain knew how broken he sounded, but seeing the wild look in Felix’s eyes when he whipped around to stare made him question how bad it had become. Smiling as best he could while Felix’s hand dropped away, Sylvain softened as he looked at Felix. He didn’t need to come. He had no obligation to act, but he did. It was the most Sylvain had felt cared for in years.

“You can tell me as much or as little as you want,” Felix said softly, stopping next to his truck to turn and observe Sylvain.

Sylvain responded with a hollow chuckle while he gathered his words. “Well… Fuck it, what do I have to lose?” Sylvain laughed again, startling himself with how bitter he sounded. “For starters, my dad is an asshole. A manipulative, abusive, horrible asshole. My brother is the same, for his own reasons. My mother is passive about it all, so she may as well not be there. I’m saving every cent I can to get out, especially after my dad forced my work schedule to change to keep me from the barn.”

Sylvain watched the gears in Felix’s mind spin. His face moved between shock, anger, and understanding. Finally, it settled on something bright. Sylvain simply raised an eyebrow, daring to hope that Felix had some fresh idea to start a new chapter in the book of Sylvain.

“You don’t deserve that. There’s space at the farm if you want it. My family hasn’t been around for a while,” Felix whispered, looking delicate in a way that pulled affection out of Sylvain’s chest that he thought he was broken beyond experiencing.

“Are you serious?” Sylvain whispered back, scared to break the moment.

“Yes. You deserve better. I’m trying to give it to you.”

“Felix…” Sylvain’s vision blurred behind tears, lip wobbling as he processed the way his life was changing.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s go?” Felix held out his hand.

Sylvain nodded and took Felix’s hand. Felix helped Sylvain climb into the truck and flop into the seat. Sylvain let his eyes slip closed, focused on stilling the shake of his hands. Felix didn’t push, for which Sylvain was grateful. He had no words left to say, at least not yet. He grounded himself in the roar of the engine, the smell of hay, and the shaking of his seat as they drove into an uncertain future.

* * *

Moving out had been an ordeal, but the stress and hardship were little more than a distant memory now. Out here in the yard, with Diamandis grazing at the end of her lead rope after a hack and bath from Felix, Sylvain felt like a new person.

He’d picked up much of the yard work on Fraldarius Estates in exchange for living there, leaving Felix with more time to train and ride. Between the hours of feeding, cleaning, and grooming, they’d found time for their first lunch together. It had been followed by several more, evolving from excuses to see each other in different clothes to honest dates. Looking back on the past three months, Sylvain could never stop himself from laughing at the fact all of what he now had was the result of one random stop on an aimless drive.

“Syl, she looks ready to go back,” Felix called from the entrance of the tack room.

“I’ll put her back now. Meet me on the porch!” Sylvain tugged gently at Diamandis’ lead rope, prompting her to lift her head and look curiously at Sylvain before following him.

After a quick trip back to release Diamandis into her paddock, Sylvain walked to the modest house behind the stables. Making his way to the kitchen, he picked out two matching glasses and filled them with ice. Pulling two pitchers from the fridge, Sylvain poured out their usual drinks. A sweet tea for himself, and an unsweet tea for Felix.

Sylvain walked out onto the back porch and set the glasses down on the table between two lounge chairs. Felix emerged from the house a few minutes after Sylvain had settled into his seat. Both glasses remained full, a testament to their shared routine.

“You’re so cheesy,” Felix scoffed even as he joined Sylvain.

“What? I can’t have a favorite way to end the day with you? Sunsets don’t look like this in the city, if you didn’t know.” Sylvain directed a gentle smile to Felix before taking his first sip of sweet tea.

Felix looked away, towards the sunset, but his rosy cheeks said everything that Sylvain needed to know. Leaning back, Sylvain soaked in the fragrant grass and dying daylight. The moment was only deepened when Felix reached out and stole one of Sylvain’s hands, resting it on the table between them. Sylvain looked over in surprise to get no reaction from Felix whatsoever, but that was okay.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
